Baby Dragon/Home Village
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This Fire-Breathing Hatchling is shy around other air units, but leave it alone and it will throw a fit! When not around other air units, Baby Dragons become enraged and gain bonus damage and attack speed." ---- ---- *'Summary' **It is the 11th elixir troop unlocked in the Barracks. **The Baby Dragon is a fearsome flying unit and is capable of attacking both ground and air units. Unlike the Balloon, the Baby Dragon is both ranged and deals splash damage, like the Wizard and its adult version. **The Baby Dragon is enraged when no friendly air units (including other Baby Dragons) are within 4.5 tiles of it. During this rage, it does more damage and also attacks faster. **A Baby Dragon does splash damage over a small area when it attacks. This can be noticed when used against Clan Castle Troops, or if it manages to attack a through indirect means, i.e. when it is attacking defending enemy units over a wall. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **The Baby Dragon could be considered more versatile than their father, the Dragon: They have over half the health, do about half the damage, cost more compared to housing space, but they have a rage mechanic. ***In comparison, an attack using Baby Dragons would be less vulnerable to seeking air mines, since it will only destroy 10 housing space of troops, compared to the Dragon. However, since the quantity of troops have increased, a horde of Baby Dragons would receive more damage from AoE damage, such as Wizard Towers and Air Bombs, since there are more individual units compared to the lower quantity but more durable Dragons. ****However, one could bring in Healing Spells to mitigate the splash damage. **Baby Dragons are most powerful on their own, as they become enraged dealing double damage. This makes them ideal as Clan Castle Troops. **Baby Dragons are especially good at funneling and destroying outer buildings to guide troops into the centre of the base. They have relatively high hitpoints and can deal a lot of damage in their tantrums. *'Defensive Strategy' **Baby Dragons are quite powerful air Troops, and as such it can be difficult to defend against them. Multiple high-level Air Defenses are critical for success against Baby Dragons. **Baby Dragons are wonderful Clan Castle Troops. As a flying unit, the Baby Dragon is completely immune to attacks from most ground troops, and his splash damage capability makes it especially suited for destroying groups of Barbarians and Goblins. However, due to his enrage bonus damage, players can choose to request one Baby Dragon and fill the remaining spaces with ground troops. ---- * Upgrade Differences **The Baby Dragon undergoes significant visual changes at levels 3, 4 and 6. ***Initially, it appears as a small lime green Dragon with the spikes and tips of its wings being orange. Its hands and feet are a dark orange that fades back into the body. ***At level 3, the Baby Dragon's wings turn yellow. ***At level 4, the Baby Dragon's wings and tongue turn pink. ***At level 5, the Baby Dragon gains golden bracelets on each wrist. ***At level 6, the Baby Dragon's wings turn blue and his tongue turns purple ---- *'Trivia' ** **A Baby Dragon's shadow is oval, not dragon-shaped. **The Baby Dragon's upon-death skeleton is human shaped, similar to the other Troops. **Baby Dragons do not attack Walls, but can deal damage if indirectly attacking (Shooting at Clan Castle troops over a wall, etc.). **The Baby Dragon, along with the Miner, is one of the two troops in the Home Village to be directly transferred from one of Supercell's other games, Clash Royale. **The Baby Dragon was one of the only troop(s) in the game that didn't visually change with upgrades. ***This trait was previously used with the Witch, before the Town Hall 11 Update. At one point, upgrading to the level 3 Baby Dragon, the unit didn't change color or wings at all. With the October 2016 update, Levels 3 & 4 were given pink wings (Levels 3 & 4 share the same pink wings of level 5 Baby Dragons.) **The fireballs that the Baby Dragon shoots are similar to the ones fired by Lava Hounds/Lava Pups. **When a Baby Dragon is enraged, a small purple lightning bolt appears over its head. **It is the only troop to appear in both the Home Village and the Builder Base. **When the Baby Dragon disappears at the end of a battle, it explodes into dark elixir, although it is trained through regular elixir. **Level 5 and 6 Baby Dragons can survive a level 1 Seeking Air Mine. Category:Troops Category:Elixir Troops Category:Air Troops Category:Special Abilities